Rotina
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Todas as manhãs eram iguais. E Severo Snape adorava aquela rotina. Oneshot. Fic escrita para a BastetAzazis, como presente de Amigo Secreto. COMPLETA.


_**Todos os personagens que você pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever.**_

**XxXxXxX**

**ROTINA**

_**Gabrielle Briant**_

**XxXxXxX**

Todas as manhãs eram iguais.

Existem algumas pessoas que não gostam de rotina. Que se sentem entediadas, talvez até presas num mundo onde tudo é igual... Que simplesmente detestam a certeza e a seguridade do dia a dia... Saber exatamente o que acontecerá, como acontecerá. Fazer parte de um cotidiano sem grandes surpresas é, para elas, um verdadeiro martírio.

Severo Snape simplesmente não conseguia entender essas pessoas. Claro, talvez esse incomum gosto pela mesmice do dia a dia tenha sido gerado ao longo dos muitos anos que ele passou dentro da incerteza da guerra... Mas o fato é que, ao contrário da esmagadora maioria, ele sempre encontrou uma maneira de ter prazer nas pequenas coisas que aconteciam pontualmente, dia após dia. Sempre soube se alegrar com os fatos banais que, caso ocorressem apenas uma vez na vida, trariam uma felicidade imensurável.

Eram coisas como... corrigir o trabalho de um aluno muito dedicado, ou tomar uma grande xícara de chá esparramado no sofá...

Sim, Severo Snape adorava a rotina... Mas, já há algum tempo, a parte favorita do seu dia a dia eram as manhãs.

As tradicionais bicadas no vidro da janela acordaram Severo Snape naquela manhã. Preguiçoso, ele apenas fitou o teto por um momento: sabia bem que se tratava da coruja enviada pelo Profeta Diário com o seu jornal. Sentou-se na cama. Faltavam exatamente dez minutos para as sete horas. Com um longo suspiro, ele afastou as cobertas, se levantou, pegou uma moedinha que descansava na mesinha de cabeceira ao seu lado e encaminhou-se para a janela. Colocou com cuidado a moedinha no bico da coruja e pegou o seu jornal matinal.

Exatamente como ele fazia todos os dias, caminhou para a confortável poltrona que ficava de frente à sua cama, sentou-se e abriu o jornal no caderno policial. Esta era uma das cicatrizes que a guerra, aparentemente, tinha lhe deixado: Severo não conseguia passar uma manhã sem constatar que nenhum acontecimento desastroso tinha chocado o mundo bruxo...

Exatamente oito minutos e meio foram suficientes para que ele, como em todos os dias, pudesse ver que nada de muito grave fora noticiado.

Olhou de relance para a sua cama... a magia de todas as manhãs ocorreria a qualquer momento...

A mulher que lá dormia remexeu-se.

Suas mãos pequenas descobriram o lençol, revelando a desajeitada camisola preta. Os longos fios de cabelos castanhos espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro. Como em todos os dias, as delicadas feições se voltaram para ele e um lindo sorriso iluminou o seu rosto.

Era incrível como aquele sorriso, mesmo depois de dois anos, ainda conseguia esquentar o peito dele... Como em todos os dias, Severo teve de se controlar para não sorrir junto com ela.

Agora, ele sabia, ela diria...

- Bom dia.

Tentando manter a sua imagem inatingível, ele simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e fingiu voltar a se concentrar no jornal... Mas já sabia que essa máscara de indiferença não funcionaria com ela... Ela simplesmente o ignoraria e continuaria a sorrir daquela maneira completamente patética... que o fazia se apaixonar mais e mais...

Ainda com o seu sorriso no rosto, ela se levantou – e deu um grande bocejo e se espreguiçou.

Como sempre fazia, ela deu alguns passos cambaleantes na direção de Severo sentou-se ao seu lado. A sua mão esquerda alcançou o jornal e, imitando a atitude dele, começou a procurar pelo caderno policial. Coisa estranha, essa mania dela: todas as manhãs ela procurava a página policial... Mas, quando a encontrava, sequer a abria; simplesmente a deixava descansar em seu colo.

No entanto, sempre que ela remexia o jornal, o grosso anel de ouro que ela usava em sua mão esquerda ficava visível para ele. Dois anos já haviam se passado, mas ainda era difícil se acostumar com aquilo... O seu coração sempre se acelerava quando ele percebia que também usava um anel igual na mão esquerda...

...E isso significava que ela seria dele. Para sempre.

Havia, agora, uma "Senhora Snape"... E não poderia existir nesse mundo uma melhor "Senhora Snape".

Descansando o caderno policial em seu colo, exatamente como Severo previra, ela perguntou:

- Tem algo grave no jornal de hoje?

- Não – respondeu, ainda sem tirar os olhos do jornal. – Um desaparecimento, alguns roubos. Só.

A sua esposa suspirou. Mais tarde ela, como sempre, faria algum comentário ácido sobre ele ser um homem de poucas palavras. Mas, agora, ela apenas diria, resignada:

- Ótimo. Eu vou tomar um banho.

Antes de se levantar para ir ao banheiro, ela deu um casto beijo no rosto de Severo.

E agora viria a parte que, para ele, era a mais interessante da manhã...

A sua esposa caminhava graciosamente, até que, chegando à metade do caminho para o banheiro, ela parou. Ao ouvir os passos cessarem, Severo imediatamente abaixou o jornal para dar total atenção a ela.

Lentamente, ela se virou para lhe presentear com um daqueles rotineiros olhar e sorriso marotos que, sinceramente, ainda causavam nele um certo frio na barriga... Então ela tirou preguiçosamente a camisola negra e a jogou de qualquer jeito na cama – depois do banho ela a dobraria e arrumaria a cama, ele sabia.

Exatamente como em todos os dias, ela deixou que Severo admirasse com desejo as suas costas nuas enquanto ela o estudava, o amava com o seu olhar... Ainda sorrindo para ele, retirou lentamente a calcinha e caminhou para o banheiro.

Fechou a porta.

Finalmente sozinho, Severo se permitiu fechar os olhos e sorrir. Aquele só podia ser o cenário perfeito do que chamavam _"...e viveram felizes para sempre"_. Nunca em sua vida ele tinha acreditado em contos de fadas, mas... aquela só podia ser a princesa. _Sua_ princesa... _Quem poderia imaginar?_

Mais que rapidamente, ele controlou o seu sorriso – sabia bem que a "Princesa", como em todos os dias, abriria uma brechinha da porta, e diria:

- Ei!

Ele a olhou. Apesar de já não mais sorrir, Severo sabia que a sua esposa interpretaria o tão obvio brilho em seu olhar como uma expressão de puro contentamento.

Ela, quase com um sussurro, disse:

- Eu amo você.

_Como em todos os dias..._

Não houve nada de especial naquela manhã... nenhum acontecimento diferente, nenhum festejo a ser celebrado...

Mas, ainda assim, Severo decidiu que, naquela manhã, a sua rotina seria mudada.

Contrariando os seus hábitos, ele largou o jornal, levantou-se e, com o coração já batendo mais rápido, foi até a porta do banheiro.

Ela, maravilhada, o esperava.

E, aproximando-se, Severo a surpreendeu com o beijo mais delicioso trocado entre eles nos últimos tempos.

Lentamente, os lábios se separaram... Os amantes ficaram juntos, sentindo a respiração um do outro... E, com os corações batendo num só compasso, Severo olhou apaixonadamente para a sua mulher e disse:

- Eu amo você.

Um suspiro surpreso foi o que ele pôde sentir em seus lábios. Viu aqueles olhos esverdeados brilhando de contentamento. Marejados de emoção. E o sorriso... quase um sorriso encabulado, deixando aquela face muito mais linda que já era.

E, antes que ele percebesse, ela também saiu da rotina: tomou-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão e arrastou-o para o banheiro com ela...

Sim, Severo Snape adorava a rotina. Mas ele sabia que a melhor coisa de ter uma rotina, era a possibilidade de, de vez em quando, sair dela e ganhar o dia.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a **Sheyla Snape**, minha maninha querida que betou (mais) essa fic! _

_E, é claro, bjus para a **BastetAzazis**, a quem eu dei essa fic de presente de Amigo Secreto... Espero que vc tenha gostado!_


End file.
